kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Bombe
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 780,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Chōjin Medicine, No-Anaesthesia Surgery |japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato, Takko Ishimori (Scramble for the Throne)|anime = Dream Chojin Tag Arc |manga = Chapter 252 |family = Dr Bombe Jnr. (Son)}} Doctor Bombe (ドクター・ボンベ) is a doctor that specialises in working with chojins. 'About' A doctor who specialises in Chōjins. He created Ramenman's Mongol Mask and later repairs Kinnikuman's severed arm, but dies shortly afterwards. He was also old friends with Prince Kamehame. He once had a career as a wrestler and killed many chojin in his younger years. He reappears in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, giving the dead Warsman a heart transplant using a gemstone that can give him life again. Unfortunately, Warsman returns to the living world before Bombe has a chance to fully recover his memories for him. He has a son named Doctor Bombe Jr. that briefly appears in Kinnikuman Nisei. 'Story' Prehistory Dr Bombe acted as principal physician to Prince Kamehame for over forty years, and the last time they met was when Kamehame was still sixty-years old. Kinnikuman: Chapter 254 At this point, he finds Ramenman at Mount Shuuten. Kinnikuman: Chapter 252 Dr Bombe reveals that it is the air of the mountain that allows Ramenman to retain his powers and conscious state of mind, but to leave the mountain will cause him to enter a vegetablised state. Dr Bombe crafts Ramenman a mask from the nearby trees, which will allow him to breathe in the mountain air even when he leaves the mountain; this will allow him to keep his powers. After his, he plays chess with Kamehame one last time, and Kamehame makes him swear that - if anything happens to him - Dr Bombe will help the new generation of wrestlers. He agrees. Dream Chojin Tag Arc Ramenman, Kinnikuman, and Buffaloman lie injured. Kinnikuman: Chapter 253 They are taken to a chojin hospital, where Geronimo appears in perfect health, and - at this point - he reveals that Dr Bombe is the reason for his full recovery. Dr Bombe appears in the room, where he is willing to help Kinnikuman, but states that he must find a replacement for the missing bone within his arm. He decides on Buffaloman's horn, even though it may kill Buffaloman. He takes Buffaloman and Kinnikuman into surgery, where Geronimo acts as his assistant, and Geronimo reveals - thanks again to Dr Bombe's help - that Ramenman is back to full health. During the surgery, Dr Bombe starts to cough up blood. He completes the surgery without anaesthesia, and crafts a new bone, which he successfully reattaches to Kinnikuman's body. The strain of the surgery, however, causes him to faint outside the operating room, where he coughs up blood and dies alone in the corridor. Terryman - in disguise as Kinnikuman Great - finds his body and states that it looks peaceful. Kinnikuman: Chapter 255 Terryman finds a cherished photograph that Dr Bombe carried with him at all times, which is of him and Kamehame together, and Terryman buries him with his best friend: Kamehmane. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc Warsman plans to escape the Chojin Graveyard. Kinnikuman: Chapter 297 Dr Bombe finds Warsman hiding and Dr Bombe leads him to a secret cave, and he reveals he may have a way to bring Warsman back to life without him having to go through usual procedures. In the centre of the cave is a large and illuminated rock that allows flowers to grow upon it, and this is the only source of life within the Graveyard. He shows that he has created an artificial heart from the rock. He then commences open heart surgery upon Warsman. He nearly finished the surgery when a Graveyard Demon attacks. Kinnikuman: Chapter 298 This means he is unable to properly finish the surgery, as Warsman is left with only partial memories, but he defends Warsman from the Demon, until Warsman is fully revived and escapes. Dr Bombe follows him to the exit, where he watches him leave and trembles to realise his mistake. 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Masahiko Fuchigami (渕上政彦) of Saga as Hang Killer (ハング・キラー) *Apparently named after the German word Bombe (oxygen canister), although there was a character named Dr. Bombay in Bewitched (which aired in Japan) 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Switzerland Category:Male characters